Not So Happily Ever After
by Nayr Moriarty
Summary: My story is about Benjamin and Tia. It starts when Ben turns into a vampire and continues after they battle with the Volturi. With Tia's new power developing and Benjamin lost in time. Garret and Kate have to help Tia find him agian before its too late.
1. Preface

_Preface_

I closed my eyes and opened them again. Nothing changed. I looked out upon this frozen abyss and knew I would be trapped here forever. Trapped to move freely through time and space. I could have anything I wanted. But I wanted none of this. I wanted her, like I always had and always will. How could she leave me. I knew she wasn't coming back, and even if she could, how would she find me. Her power was to great, she should have never brought me here, but I loved her to much to stay mad. Loved her to much to give up. So I sat, sat here and waited for my dear Tia to come save me. Because I knew there was no way I was saving myself.


	2. The End

_Chapter 1_

I risked a glance back in the stalkers direction. The sweltering sun beat down on my copper skin. My neck crooned to catch a glimpse of the man in the trench coat. He never failed to be there. A cool breeze sent chills down my neck, but I liked it, the man's smell gave me some sort of adrenaline rush and I took off sprinting. He apparently hadn't been expecting that, but I didn't care I was a free kid and I could do whatever I wanted. So I did, I head for the river stripping down as I went until I was left in my boxers as I rocketed into the air above the lake. I made a giant splash and resurfaced instantly cooled by the Nile.

Everyone always spoke about how the Nile was life and all this mumbo jumbo. I understood what they meant but I just enjoyed swimming in it. The man was drifting towards me at a very fast pace, almost like gliding. He was so graceful, like a ballerina, but hulky and mysterious. This guy had been following me for the past week. I had shaken him off time after time just going home and not giving it another thought. But today was different, he seemed more persistent, more hostile and that sent yet another shiver down my spine, this one not so pleasant.

I leapt out of the water, it seemed to follow me as I went. Sticking to my body as if it wanted to come with me, this only seemed to make the man more persistent. I shook it off and grabbed my clothes. The wind suddenly erupted into a storm, the sand shooting up around me. The man disappeared; I decided to take advantage of the shield and sprinted in the direction of my house. I glanced behind me to see the man hovering in the distance. I picked up my pace.

I knew I couldn't go back to my house. Not now with this freak following me. So I changed directions quickly and headed north-west to the neighboring town. That was where Tia lived. The love of my life. Tia was a Egyptian kid just like me and I had always had a thing for her, but it wasn't till last month that I had got up the courage to ask her out. I had never expected everything to work out so perfectly and I was so happy it had. I gazed through the storm looking for a sign to know where I was. All the sudden the storm cleared up. The haze lifted and the sand settled and I found what I was looking for.

"Senoia,

1 Kilometer,"

I took off running the breeze blowing through my soft black hair changing with every gust of wind. I carelessly did a series of flips as I ran the scorching hot sand burning my hands. 'Why hadn't I worn my gloves,' I sighed and stopped flipping landing in perfect formation. I still thought I should try out for the Olympics but my father wouldn't hear of it. Tradition this, tradition that, he was as bad as the lady's who talked about the river. At least he was now he was. My mom had made him promise he wouldn't let anything happen to me. She had been diagnosed with cancer several years back and it had taken a turn for the worst. I tried not to 

think about it and most of the time faked my way through the day with a plastic smile on my face. But after a year or so that plastic smile had molded into me and I had become truly happy. That's when I met Tia.

She had been homeschooled all her life until high school. I met her on the first day.

Her blond streaked brown hair had gotten caught in my locker and she never let me forget it. Not that I minded her following me around all day constantly pointing to the little bald patch in her hair that wasn't even noticeable. I knew there was another reason for her stalker-ish like attitude to me those first few weeks. After that we became best friends, inseparable as always. And now her I was standing on her doorstep about to beg her to take me in when I already knew she would. I could already feel her warm arms wrapped around me as I began to tell her my story of how I had escaped the evil stalker and came back with my last dying breath to tell her that I loved her. Yep that would do. That's when she opened the door.

"What do you wa- Oh hey Benjamin what are doing here," Tia said her face lighting up, blood rushing to her checks. She was in lounging clothes, not the most acceptable thing to wear when having company, but I didn't care I thought it looked cute on her. I put on my best sad face and began to beg.

"Wellllllllllllll," I said adding to the theatrics, "I went on this amazzzzzzzzzzzing adventure, and I have no one to share my story with," she frowned at me, obviously amused but trying to play along as always, "and I was so scared that all I could think to do was go and see my dear, dear, Tia for support," I concluded knowing I had won her over.

"Benjamin, get your Egyptian butt in here before I go tell my mom you had another adventure and she comes out here and gives you the adventure of a lifetime," she said threatening playfully. I laughed at her threat and stepped over the threshold.

"Thanks, but I really did go on an adventure," I continued.

"Yea, yea, sure just like yesterday and the day before and the one before that. What was it this time oh mighty Benjamin," she said play bowing her face covered by her hair. I decided to play along. I walked up to her straightened her out from bow and peered through her hair.

"Really I did but that's not important right now," I said smirking at her.

"Oh really now, then what is," she said blowing a stand of hair out of the way.

"This," I said wrapping my arms around her waist touching her lips to mine, ever so softly. I pulled away after a minute gasping for breath.

"Why'd you stop," She complained giggling.

"You gave me a asthma attack," I said sarcastically grimacing at her. Then she smiled again and once again we were intertwined. I lay on the couch, her warm body next to mine. I stroked her gorgeous brown hair, appreciating each sun bleached highlight.

"So tell me about your adventure oh mighty warrior," she said sleepily.

"Well I wouldn't call it an adventure,"

"I knew it!" she interrupted.

"But it was something," I said trying to remember everything that had happened, "remember that guy that I told you kept following me."

"Sure," she murmured obviously losing interest.

"Never mind," I whispered silently and drifted off to sleep. The last peaceful place on the horizon.

I woke up to an ear splitting scream. My body cold, Tia was gone. I sprang up from the couch instantly alert my eyes searching the darkness. Another scream. It was from the kitchen. I jumped over the couch and sprang into the kitchen. I noticed three distant things when I got there. First was the distinct smell of blood. The second was the man in the trench coat grasping Tia violently. And the third was her mom lying lifeless on the floor. I tried to scream something but my throat closed up.

"What," I choked out, "what are you doing to her let her go."

"I doing you a favor," he hissed biting into her neck. I screamed. I lunged for the man, but by the time my slow human body reached him he had already dropped he twitching body limply to the floor and he waited with open arms to catch my feeble attack attempt. Soon I was locked in a choke hold him teeth inches from my neck.

"What's happening," I managed to murmur to myself through the presser of his ice cold, rock hard arm.

"The end," he said with an angelic voice that didn't belong on this horrendous creature, "the end of the beginning," and he bit into my neck.


	3. Bloodlust

_Bloodlust_

A surge of pain jolted through my frail Egyptian body. I had always thought I was strong but after a day of this unbearable pain I felt like would shatter any second. Another one of Tia's screams shattered the air and I felt her clinging to me in pain. I stayed still. I tried not to think, I tried not to breathe, just to exist and help my poor Tia through this. I opened my eyes to once again take in my surroundings. Tia was still clutching me violently but I couldn't feel her anymore. I gritted my teeth as I put another arm around. She gazed up at me a pain far greater than I had ever seen in her eyes. There was no need to speak her eyes screamed it all. 'Save me'.

I closed my eyes again. For some reason I had learned how to control my screams. If I kept my eyes closed and didn't move I was able to not scream. I sighed as Tia let out another scream. Why did she have to go through this with me? Why couldn't I have just gone home instead of endangering her and getting her mother killed? That sent a chill down my spine and I screamed from the movement. I heard light footsteps coming towards us again I help Tia tighter. I knew these footsteps all too well by now, the mysterious man had come to check on us often. I didn't even bother opening my eyes. I tried to find my blackness. Tried to find a place where there was no pain. I wasn't so lucky.

"Now how are my children doing today," said the man in a sinister voice that gave me chills although I felt like I was on fire. He came closer and I tried to put myself between him and Tia. I heard his hand before I felt it. He ran his frozen hand across my arm. It felt so good against my burning skin but I flinched away reflexively, a human reflex. I heard him laugh and walk away that's when I found my abyss and fell asleep. It wasn't really possible to sleep but I able to subside the pain with Tia by my side and knowing that the end was near.

My eyes shot open as a pulse of new pain shot through me. It was like nothing I had felt before. I screamed, throwing Tia off of me. She screamed also but I couldn't hear her. Another pulse ruptured through my body. Surly I was going to die. I let out a moan and felt cool tears rolling down my cheek. My pulse raced the pain retreating from my fingertips, only to increase the throbbing pain in my chest. My body writhed in pain and I lost hope of ever be happy again, ever feeling normal. Nothing would ever destroy this memory, the only memory I would want to forget forever. The pain increased second by second and retreated back to my heart. My heart felt like it was going to explode and I begged it to, to end this horrible torture to end everything. With one last excruciating throb it stopped.

All was silent, the pain was gone and I felt was the cool stone floor beneath me. I was scared to open my eyes in fear that the pain would lash out at me again. Was I dead, was this heaven, did God answer my prayers for death. It didn't matter the pain was gone and that was all I cared about now. I opened my eye flinching at the light. But it wasn't because I had to, I 

could see fine. It was just natural. I peered into this unfamiliar room. The ceiling looked different. Every little crack exposed, every fleck of dust shown. It was quite annoying trying to see through the haze of dust but I eyes adjusted without any problems. I sat up. Before I even finished deciding if I had wanted to I was up. I expected to become dizzy or faint from the sudden movement but I didn't.

I looked to my left to see a gad. A woman so beautiful, I shouldn't be allowed near her. She was mirroring my movements a puzzled expression on her face. She seemed oddly familiar to me like a long lost friend. As I puzzled this I realized I hadn't been breathing. I wasn't uncomfortable and I didn't feel the need but I began to panic and quickly gasped in a breath that only brought an aroma of smells rather than oxygen. All this occurred in less than a second and that's when it hit me.

"Tia?" I breathed almost silently in a angelic voice I had never heard before. She nodded and I was at her side in an instant.

"What the-," but I was cut off by the sound of footsteps ten meters away approaching swiftly. We both turned our attention to the door and waited. The door knob turned, everything seemed to be in slow motions. These new senses confused me, I had never noticed the smoothness of the knob or the rustic look of it, that made it look antique. I took Tia's new flawless hand in mine as a reflex and held on tight. When I squeezed her hand she squeezed mine back. It was quite painful. The door opened. I didn't think would ever get used to this split second thinking.

"Well, well, well, look whose feeling better," he said in a fatherly tone, I growled in reaction taking a protective stance in front of Tia ready to pounce.

"Now, now let's not be too hasty, you will have plenty of time to try and kill me later. But right now I bet your wondering what the hell is going on," another growl erupted from my throat.

"What have you done to us," Tia hissed from behind me in the most beautiful velvet voice I had ever heard.

"Well I'm surprised you haven't figured that out by now, and I thought I had picked a smart couple. I guess not," he sang, glaring manically at us. We both growled in response.

"Feel that itchy feeling in the back of your throat?" he questioned. I was about to ask him what the hell he meant but several nano seconds later a strange feeling was brought to my attention. It was just as he mentioned an itch you can scratch, a thirst you can't quench. I growled for letting him bring this uncomfortable feeling surface.

"Yes, you feel it now," he said seductively,"I can help you Benjamin, and you to Tia. I can make that feeling going go away and make your world a better place. I can explain."

"Explain!" we growled in unison.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather quench your thirst," he said again. The itchy feeling returned. Why did he have to keep bringing it up? I hissed at him and he took a step back.

"What ever you want Benjamin," he said softly although it was clear as a bell. He had a sort of fearful respect in his eyes. I liked that. "Where shall I start," not understanding the meaning of a rhetorical question responded.

"A named would be nice," I said as calmly as possible.

"Right, right always with the human pleasantries. Well if you must know my name is Amun. I am a vampire, thus so are you, well that clears things up. Any questions?" he said smiling his bleach white teeth at us. The same color as his skin. I looked down at our hands. Are skins were just as pale. I looked into Tia's eyes, crimson red. How could I have missed that, I guessed I over looked when I was gazing at her angelic form.

"Um, you could give us a little more information," Tia commented in her beautiful voice that gave a burning sensation in other places than my throat. I took in another breath still not used to not breathing. Every scent was a new sensation, and as Tia's breath floated into my nostrils I let out a sigh, lavender and mint. I quickly saved this tidbit of information and turned my attention to Amun waiting on an answer.

"What do you want to know?" he asked impatiently.

"Everything!" she shrieked.

"And you thought I was being broad," he sighed fed up with her. That ticked me off. I lunged for him not knowing my own strength and speed. With a quick side step he dodged me as I crashed through a concrete wall, turning it to ruble. I realized I should probably learn to control my temper a little better with these new attributes. Amun can storming through the hole in the wall and dragged me back into the room by my hair. Mumbling something along the lines of 'Stupid newborns,'

"Ow! I yelled as he threw over next to Tia with precise accuracy. For some reason this hurt more than tumbling through the wall. Tia crawled over to me and grabbed my hand tenderly apparently adapting to her new strength. At least one of us.

"Now please stop trying to attack me and ask your question," he said in a dull voice. I thought for a moment and came up with a decent question.

"Why?" I asked more demanding and bolder than I thought possible at this point. I looked at Tia's perfectly sculpted face and she nodded..

"Well, Benjamin have you ever noticed that your different from everyone else," he said giving me a inquisitive look. I thought for a second but my human memories had been blurred in what Amun called the transformation. I caught glimpses of life before Tia. Loneliness, I had been outcast, the chase the day before, having to shake off the water. I slowly shook my head. Tia glared at me with her new piercing red eyes.

"You have a gift Benjamin, an ability that I will never have," he said excited. I decided to let him continue as I listen attentively, although I was easily distracted by anything.

"What you mean by gift?" I asked eagerly.

"You have power over the elements Benjamin, I don't know how much power you contain, but that is for you to discover," he said watching my facial expression change. I was silent for a long time, approximately five seconds.

"Cool!" I shouted with maybe a little too much enthusiasm. Tia cleared her throat loudly glaring at me.

"Benjamin were V-A-M-P-I-R-E-S!" she gasped," And what am I spare luggage," she said glaring at Amun.

"Of course not Tia, would you have rather been left human or dead," he said tenderly.

"What about my mother why did she have to die!" she screamed attempting to cry, but failing miserably.

"I had to make sure I didn't kill both of you when I turned you, that itchy feeling is your want, your need for blood. You don't understand how hard it is to fight back the erge to just suck up every ounce of blood in a person." I cringed away from him when he said this.

"I'm controlling myself fine right now," I said proudly.

"There isn't any blood for miles. If there was you would be there in a heart eat not being able to control yourself," he said sternly putting his father gig back on.

"I highly doubt that," I said modestly.

"Let's find out," he said softly, pulling a small air tight container of red liquid out. I stared at him puzzled wondering what it was. I recognized it a second later.

Í thought you sa…" I mumbled rudely interrupted.

"I lied," he said pulling the lid off roughly and spilling blood everywhere. I had found out that you needed air to talk so I breathed in to tell him that this wasn't going to do anything. Half way through breathing in, a fire erupted in my throat. I growled uncontrollably at the irresistible smell. I lunged forward out of lust. If I had looked I would have seen a smirk on Amun's face. But I didn't because I was preoccupied with bloodlust.

AN. Ok hope you like my horrible writing please review. Next chapter will be up soon. Also should I make Benjamin and Tia newborns still when they go to the Cullens or should I make them like 10 to 50 years old?? Anyway thanks for reading please tell what you think in a review!!


End file.
